


Let’s Start a Revolution (With a Bullet)

by lucimarlena



Series: Edge of Seventeen [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone must follow, F/M, Familial Expectations, Gerard is manipulative, He is also a Genius, She is the Leader, Yeah she's HBIC, allison is a hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucimarlena/pseuds/lucimarlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison showed Scott how much she loved him by shooting him four times in the chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Start a Revolution (With a Bullet)

_ Let’s Start a Revolution (With a Bullet) _

 

Allison showed Scott how much she loved him by shooting him four times in the chest.

 

It wasn’t long after the incident at the station that Gerard insisted she prove her complete loyalty to the “family business.” The only way she could do that would be eliminating her past love; her past werewolf love. By eradicating him from her life, she would prove her complete loyalty and devotion to the family and their quest to cleanse the world.

 

It was easy.

 

Almost too easy.

 

Gerard had prepared everything. He’d placed some powdered wolfsbane in each of the bullets, he even coated the outer metal with it to ensure its potency. After this, he loaded the gun and, well, called in a favour.

 

He called Scott and told him that they had to discuss a problem that had arisen.

 

Gerard was very happy that he had found a way to blackmail Scott into being the perfect pet for them. He did everything they asked.

 

Even hand himself over on a platter.

 

They were in the woods, a remote place that only experienced hikers can manage. Scott was waiting for him like the perfect pet.

 

Wonderful.

 

He parks the car and stops Allison from exiting the car with a hand to her arm. “Allison,” he waits until she’s seated and looking at him, “I just want you to know that you’re doing the right thing.”

 

She looks up at him with a broken expression; obviously thinking of her mother. If she had only ended things, really ended them, with Scott sooner, Victoria could have still been alive. But Gerard was never a fan of “what if?”s. They were dangerous and lead you down a path of possibilities that never ended and were never going to be reality.

 

Squeezing her arm briefly in a show of comfort, he looks at her meaningfully and says in a serious tone, “You’re protecting your family.”

 

With those words, Gerard hands Allison the gun he prepared for this special occasion and exits the car. He takes them to the place he instraucted Scott to meet them and prepares to watch the show.

 

Scott turns when he hears their footsteps get closer and has a shocked and betrayed look on his face when he sees Allison.

 

“Gerard?” his eyes flit from Gerard to Allison and back again, trying to comprehend the situation he’s now in. “Allison? I don’t understand.”

 

Gerard sighs, partly in irritation at Scott’s stupidity and partly because the boy was just _so good_ and taking instruction and following his commands. Now that has to end.

 

It’s necessary.

 

Before anyone can say anything, Allison pulls the trigger. She shoots Scott in the chest and the teens just stare at each other as the blood slowly seeps into the fabric of Scott’s shirt.

 

Soon after, Allison’s face loses its shock and she begins to shoot again.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

Four times; she shot the boy four times in the chest.

 

She walks over to him, gun still cocked, until she’s standing over his chest. Taking in all of his injuries she spares him one last glance before she leaves with a parting, “Goodbye Scott,” that has a note of finality to it that their past break-ups never had.

 

Gerard follows her to the car with a smirk playing on the corner of his lips.

 

Technically, she did as he asked. She shot Scott to kill; and the chest was a very good place to shoot.

 

But, if she was serious, if she was going to kill him right away, she would have shot him in the head.

 

She may not have killed the boy quickly, but she did follow orders and proved herself.

 

Just like Kate.

 

He spares one glance at Allison and her stony expression before he starts the car and drives back to the Argent house.

 

She’s ready.

 

He’ll tell her about the new development he discovered tomorrow, because tomorrow? It’s the start of a new beginning.

 

Allison is their new leader, and based on her actions tonight, she’ll lead them through a new era.

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me after last week's episode. I haven't seen this week's episode yet (it's on right now; actually a commercial but, semantics) and yeah. Not sure if this fits but whatevs.
> 
> It's short, but I think it works... Maybe...


End file.
